Talk:Auspicious Incantation
this skill comes from the skill trainer with a 90 page manual! i read this discription three times and i still don't understand what it actually does. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:18, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :/agree (talk) 17:20, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::Cast this, then cast a spell. You gain the cost of the spell back plus some and then the recharge for this is reset to 25s + cost of the spell in seconds. So the more energy you actually gain, the longer it'll be till you can cast this again (and glyph of renewal won't help). --68.142.14.19 17:21, 25 July 2006 (CDT) for the benefit of dense people like me, i'm going to step through the skills discription and make sense of it, i hope. it i'm not back in 10 minutes, send a search party with chocolate and diet mt dew. For 20 seconds, the next Spell you use is disabled for an additional 30 seconds clear enough, works like glyph of something else. and you gain Energy equal to 110...182% of that spell's Energy cost. Meteor shower grants 27.5-45.5 energy back, for a net gain of 2.5-20.5 energy The recharge for Auspicious Incantation is reset start over at 25 seconds again, ok. not hard so far. and it has an additional recharge time equal to that Spell's Energy cost. assuming "It" means Auspicious Incantation, then the recharge for AI is now+25+25 seconds. however if "It" means meteor shower, then the recharge for AI is now+25 seconds, and the recharge for meteor shower is 60+30+25 seconds. :guesses on which "It" it is? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:29, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Just to clear some things up. AI is reset and has an addition recharge time equal to the energy spent on the other spell (say Meteor Shower). So thats 25(AI recharge)+25(If using meteor shower). Now Meteor Shower is reset with an additional 30 seconds on it, 60(Meteor Shower Recharge)+30(From AI). If you want to figure out the actual amount of energy gained by using this skill see below. I have provided a formula. --Nightslayer 21:47, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::"It" is auspicious incantation. Based on the grammar used in the sentence, the subject is the recharge of ausp incant and then it continues "and it", meaning this clause indicates the subject in the beginning. Also note the "additional recharge" most likely refers to the recharge discussed in the beginning of the sentence. Basically think of it as trading recharge time for energy. But the more energy you gain, the longer ausp incant recharges. Of course, this is all based on Anet's English grammar skills and we all know that what it says doesn't always mean what it does. Also, the recharge reset is probably to stop a 20%+ HSR (Inspiration) --Vortexsam 17:41, 25 July 2006 (CDT) glyph of renewal does this work? if you cast glyph, ai then when AI resets you gain no benefit, but if you cast AI, Glyph, doesn't AI end? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:26, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :Why would AI end? --68.142.14.106 11:51, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::it's not like echo? ends if you use another skill? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:02, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :::If you mean arcane echo, it says it ends if you use a non-spell skill. --68.142.14.106 12:03, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :*Glyph, AI, Somespell does not work (AI will still start recharging when you cast Somespell) :*AI, Glyph, Somespell DOES work (AI recharges at 25 + Somespell's cost, Somespell is recharged), and sounds like a very nice thing for glyph nukers. 134.130.4.46 03:42, 2 October 2006 (CDT) WOAH :Just found this skill, now i gotta test it :-) crazy Formula C = Cost of spell used with Auspicious Incantation (C + (C(Percent Gained/100)) - C) - (C + 5) This will help you figure what the actual energy gained is. GW will round it though. --Nightslayer 07:26, 25 January 2007 (CST) Explain something.. Does this mean that if you use 5 energy spells it has a 5 second recharge? Railin 13:58, 11 February 2007 (CST) :Additional 5s, as the description says. --68.142.14.68 14:53, 11 February 2007 (CST) SUPER BUFF Wohoo? Kinda good now? Maybe... 25s recharge ftl though. This with Mirror of Disenchantment would be awesome. Also we may want o remove some of the notes now that are outdated because the usage has been changed. Duncan Dragoon 05:04, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :This skill is now actually usable yay Silver Sunlight 06:45, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yea holy shit 0_o ima go actually use this now.-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 09:50, 6 April 2007 (CDT) another redundant skill? The very nature of this skill contradicts itself. It is an energy management skill that requires you to cast a spell with a very large energy cost to get the fullest benfit from it. So, if I go to this skill for energy and i'm running low, I can cast this and then another 5 energy skill... netting me.... absolutely nothing. If I have enough energy to cast a 25 energy spell to trigger this then I am obviously not hurting for energy enough to use an e-management skill. so.... :Arcane echo->expensive spell->auspicious incantation->arcane echoed spell –Ichigo724 21:00, 7 April 2007 (CDT)